Octavians Golden Mango
by superlemon75
Summary: Leo decides life at Camp-Jupiter is too serious, so he Percy and Piper decide to take it a bit to the extremes. Working up Octavians dream and hope of being Praetor, with a golden mango.
1. Serious

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson and Co. please don't sue me!**

Leo V. P.O.V

They were walking aimlessly through the streets of New Rome, Percy, Piper, and yours truly; himself. The others had all gone off to do something, Annabeth with Reyna to look at camp Jupiter's weapon stock, Jason still being mobbed by his old friends ever since they had landed (, and it still looked like it would be awhile until he repaid his 8 months without them), and lastly Frank and Hazel, who's explanation he hadn't quite caught, (something about polishing armor and horses?).

So there they where 3 _graecus's _as the Romans would call them, wandering through the streets, they passed beautiful roman villa's and fountains with statues of the gods on top. The city was amazing, the designs of all the white marble buildings were extraordinary, and the people were all very nice to them, but there was one flaw for Leo among all the pretty sight and people.

"Why are they all so serious!", he complained,

"What Reyna?" Percy asked, "Well, she's had a difficult...", he started but was cut off

"No! I mean all the Romans! Like look that that Octopius...Octapus..., whatever guy, he must be so angry for a reason!", Leo almost yelled.

"Hey! Jason's not like that and he's Roman", Piper defended "Well he's an exception", Leo shot back.

Percy snorted, "Octavians just bent on becoming Praetor, couldn't stand the idea of me be coming it instead of him",

"Still they got to be able to do something fun, like a prank once in a while", Leo argued, " Especially the Octavian guy, c'mon guys we gotta do something!",

"And you are suggesting?", Percy asked reasonably interested. "I say that we pull a Connor and Travis on Octo!", Leo answered with way to much enthusiasm.

Piper, however was not "We're leaving in 2 days Leo! We don't have the time, and anyways the reason these people would never do something like that is because they have common sense. Around here you get sewn into a bag of weasels and thrown into the Tiber!", Piper practically screamed the last part,

Thank the gods that there weren't many people around now or they would we getting a lot more odd looks."C'mon Piper, you know Octavian needs a taste of his own medicine", Percy countered "Yeah remember the senate meeting?", Leo said backing up Percy. Piper growled, and Leo could just tell she was thinking back to all the times he had called the Greeks unworthy, and Camp Half-Blood 'a home for spies' ever since they'd landed.

" Fine!", she snapped after a few moments, then added quietly "just don't let us get caught".

"Oh don't worry about that. I've trained with the best!", he assured her, while referring to his 'training' with the Stolls. "Yep now what to do guys, what to do", Percy said grinning mischievously while rubbing is hands together, as if forming some brutal torture plan instead of just a prank.

"So?" Percy asked mysteriously " Any ideas?",

"Nope, not yet" Leo answered still thinking of what to do.

"Well I do"

" And it is?" Leo questioned curiously, because Percy Jackson didn't seem like the 'brutally embarrass someone' type of person.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Mango incident?", he replied looking rather pleased with himself

Only a million times Leo thought, and he was already beginning to like this plan...

**Yup one of my first stories hope you like it and if you don't, well I didn't like the first Ch either.**


	2. What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson and Co. please don't sue me!**

Octavian's P.O.V

He woke up in the morning feeling odd, like something strange was going to happen today, probably all the graecus at camp, he thought to himself. His suspicions of something strange were confirmed when he sat up groggily from his crumpled white bedsheets. On his nightstand next to the bed was a scroll of papyrus, what the ancients Greeks and Romans used to read off of. It was about as wide as the cardboard tube at the end of the toilet paper, and the same length as a regular piece of paper.

He carefully and slowly unfurled it and read:

_**Dear Octavian,**_

_** Us gods see that you seem worthy of becoming the next Praetor of the twelfth legion Fulminata. Though before you do you must be able to touch and hold the Golden mango. **_

At this point Octavian was confused; he'd never heard or read about any golden fruits. But perhaps it was a secret ceremony for becoming praetor, so he read on...

_**You see Octavian all people who have touched this fabled Golden Mango have became Praetor shortly afterwards including your fellow legionnaires; Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and many more before them. The fates have also decreed that the next person to touch the fruit will remain Praetor for many years to come.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Gods.**_

Octavian put the scroll back down in shock, and happiness (so much so that he didn't realise there was no such thing), the gods themselves believed that he should be the next ruler of Rome, and when he was in power he would kick the Greeks back to whatever little piece of Tartarus they came from! That's when he noticed something glittering on the floor in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, looking at it again it was a golden ball what the?, he crept a bit closer and looked. A golden mango? Wait a golden mango! He lunged at it, but it skittered away and he face planted on the hard tile floor. People in his barrack were starting to stir No! , he thought to himself, he can't let them become Praetor so he lunged again, only to have the mango fly out the somehow open door. At least this time he regained his balance, stood up and followed it out.

He ignored the odd looks people gave him,(as he was still in is pajamas, Which unfortunately today had to have Diego on them), and looked for the mango. He finally found it just to his left, he grabbed at it but just like the last two times it moved away. After a few more tries he found himself at the crossroads with the mango right in front of him, but before he could finally catch it that filthy Latino graecus walked up, did a double take at the mango and picked it before Octavian could shout out. "Hey man cool mango mind if I have it", he asked, and left holding it without even waiting for a response. Octavian just stood there to dumbfounded in disbelief to say a word for once.

How could a graecus just walk up and take the fruit, while he, who had even received a letter for it, spent the morning chasing after it. For the rest of the day Octavian refused to believe that a Greek had taken his right full chance and spot at Praetor. Until that night...


	3. Nooooo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson and Co. please don't sue me!**

II

Octavian's P.O.V

He dreamt he was standing together with all the other legionnaires, as if at muster and listening to the Praetors talking about war games or what not. When he took a step closer to look at the Praetors he noticed, a) Percy Jackson wasn't one of them and, b) It was Leo and c)they weren't talking about war games. No Octavian it can't be, he told himself it's just a dream!. But he didn't wake up, and Leo just kept talking,

"...and for my next new rule as Praetor is that every time I say the word Pants we will all put in grass skirts and hula dance!, in honour of the gods!", everybody, what in Pluto was wrong with them!

"Noooo! ", Octavian shouted " Have you all gone mad!", but nobody heard him.

"Pants!" Leo screeched, and pink grass skirts appeared on everybody but Octavian as they all started to wave their hips from side to side with their arms.

"Octavian! Why are you not dancing!", demanded, a now angry looking Leo.

"Cause I think it's stupid and useless!", Octavian spat out, as gasps escaped from people's mouths,

Leo grinned evilly, " Those who do not obey my orders, shall be thrown into the Timber!" he announced as cheers now arose from the crowd. They can't hate me that much can they? Octavian thought to himself. His question was answered when he was suddenly picked up by hundreds of hand and carried toward the Tiber. "Yes, yes they can" he groaned, hoping, praying in fact it was just a dream.

As they approached the Little Tiber Octavian could already the black waves curling over and under each other, "wait a second, BLACK WAVES!" he said then thought yup now instead of just drowning in water it would be in black tar, or even gasolin'. But as they got even closer the waves seem to grow fur and tiny little eyes, and even claws? It suddenly dawned on him the Little Tiber, was filled with weasels! Nasty, angry, sharp toothed weasels, and right when they dumped him and the first weasels took a swipe at his face he woke up.

Sweating heavily he sat up from his bed, and just like the morning before, something appeared on his nightstand. "A letter saying the mango was a mistake and was meant for him?" he prayed to the gods that it would be..

"Nope" he said as he got a closer look, a picture frame. He picked it up and took a look them screamed like a little girl, so loud that windows almost broke, and birds fell out of trees. It woke up everybody within the camp when his bunk mates asked him what was wrong, he simply pointed at then picture frame that was now dropped on the ground, back facing them. When his cabin mates turned it over they saw a picture of Leo, in toga, Praetors cape and all, holding up triumphantly a familiar Golden Mango

**Ya so the end, this is like my favorite Ch so R&R tell me what I can do to improve!**


End file.
